Wrong Idea
by Rellis1997
Summary: This fanfic will be the first FANFIC when Clarie and Hope have there first child plz review and give ideas for later chapter.None to less ENJOY XD.Sorry for short chapters reviews are best.And please no negative comments that hurts my feelings :
1. In the beginning

Hope was your average 20 year old married dude. He plays world of warcraft and works for the black ops along with his friend / wife Claire Dimmit"! Hope yelled. Why the freak do I have to work Sunday"! Hope your over reacting. It's not that said. Yeah "it is all that bad" Well it is pretty harsh. Claire said. as she warped her arms around his neck. Hope and Lighting lived in a classy condo next to the blue sea of Bo `Dom .Well we better get on the road to work." Hope said. Than Hope get up and look at his white -t and black boxers. XXXXXXXXXXXX Hope and Claire were on there way to the Black ops building were they work. Hope was wearing a black under armor shirt and leather straps on his waist and camo cargo pants. You could see his 6 pack through his shirt. That really turned Light had her normal battle outfit (the outfit for the game).They walked in to the buliding thank god it Friday."Claire said. See you at lunch."Claire said. Kay!"Hope said. Hope went on elevator up to the 6 floor 8:30-6:45p.m That was a long day. Hope said. Well it is good to go home. Hope and Claire left the building At The Estiem Residence

*Yawn* Were are you light? Hope said. Than Hope grabbed a wash cloth and a drying of towel than he slid through the bathroom door. Claire was taking a bath. Hope started to get wood when he saw her breasts. Who is that?"said Claire. Is its your husband who else? Hope said. Mind if i join you? Hope asked. Sure. Said Claire. So how was your day. Hope asked. It was another day. Claire said. An you? Then suddenly Hope leached his lips with her neck. Ohhhhh...mmmm...Uh.. . Hope... Not in the-Ahhhhhhh Claire moaned. Come on lets go to the Bedroom. Hope said.


	2. PUKE at the CAFE

The only thing Hope had to say from last night was WOW. Damn that was awesome. Said Hope. Light? You there? said sadly. Then Claire walked into the room and sighed. You cannot say last night was magical. Hope it was good. Hope … have you ever wanted a….child? Whoa wait? Hope said surprisingly. Never mind that's for another day and another time. She said. Okay want to go out for breakfast? Hope asked. Yeah breakfast sounds good let me take a shower and you can go after me. Said Claire. OK hope said. After Claire got showered and dressed she called her sister Serah. Hello? said. Serah I have some news. Claire said. You do what is it? Serah asked pregnant. Claire said. Than a deep silence fell yay! Who's the father? Serah asked. WHO YOU THINK? Claire said yeah Hope is. Serah said. Well did you you tell him? Serah said. No. Claire said. What why not! Serah said. I just…need some more time to take all this in- What do you mean! You have to tell him!Okay I guess I will. Talk to you later man weres my comb? Oh yeah I put it on your basket. Claire said. At Bo'dom CAFÉ [-] Well this breakfast is awesome. Said Hope Um light? Are you okay you look sick. Asked Hope UH HUH yea I'm …. Gulp…. Fine. Claire said swallowing her vomit. I just need to go the said. Ummm okay and in blinding speed Claire hurtled to the ladies bathroom. Light you okay? Yes !PUKE!…..I mean I'm fine !PUKE! Light was horrible liar. IF IT WAS THAT FOOD I SWEAR STUFF MY BLADE UP THERE ASSES AND TURN THEM INTO A POPCICLE! NO IT NOT THE FOOD...!PUKE! I…I think it over…. Okay I'm ok now. Comon lets go light. At Estiem Residence [-] Light what's up with the puke at the CAFÉ? It was nothing I'm going to bed. It was something because you were pukeing like a sick dog. You wanna know so badly IM PREGNANT! YOU'RE THE FATHER! You're pregnant…. Why didn't you tell me before? I'm your HUSBAND! I thought you only married me because you wanted someone to love not to have a baby with. Light said. You're so wrong this is what most married couples goes though. Hope said holding Claire. Yeah you're right I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry .Claire said. Don't be we will make this work I promise.

l


	3. Kicking Butt pt 1

So what do you think we should name him/or her? Hope said in a … I was thinking if it was a girl we'll name her Alice and if it was a boy we would name him Skye. Claire said in explanation. Those sound like good names. Hope said softly.*beep*Damn hold on Light. Hope said in aggravation. Hello? Hey Hope wants you to patrol today. The man on the phone was Hope deepest friend. His name was. Lee Jolts. Hope calls him "Longshot". His main weapon is a vintage rifle. What its Saturday Colins can't do that. Hope said voice rising. Well better talk to . Lee said trying to start an argument. All right will be in. Hope said try to calm hey I have to go in for a few hours ill call Snow and tell him tell come over. Hope said smoothly. DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THAT STUPID BUM! Light said full of Rage. Okay Okay you Serah is coming over as well so don't trip Hope said trying to calm her. Just don't puke while I'm gone. Hope said trying to don't sweat it. Light said sassy-like. So So you think you can replace him in this expedition Eh? Yeah I know I here he comes! Hey Capt. Mark. Hope said care-free Hope. Mark said strongly. And you are? I'm Sergeant Kyle Hoffman. Nice to meet you Lieutenant Hope. Kyle said surely. And why are you here? Hope said smartly I'm here to take your place on the Centurion Yesakara Massif Expedition. Kyle said with a waiving voice. What! What the Fuck is this Mark? You can't let him replace me with a Sergeant Anyway I have more experience than him you can't do this Mark!Oh yes I can Hope get your Axis Gunblade and your PDA and get to work soldier and that's an order! Tch man this blows! Hope said leaving the room. Now back to my offer. What the Hell is Mark thinking well at least I get to go on a relaxing pator- Help me !give me back my bag! Someone please help me!Shut-up lady I'm going to kill you if you don't! Like hell you are! Oh shit! 5-0 I gotta get out of here! And as soon as the crook tried to run Hope did a double flip and dragon kicked the crook. You're going to the slam- the hell? Hope said interrupted by the crooks action. The Crook was trying to bite his shoe. Hope just sighed and took out his cuff stixs. Than some GC riders showed and picked him up. Thank you so much! The woman said. No problem. Hope said giving the lady her bag back.*Beep*Hello? Hey Hope you patrolling is finished get back to HQ .Hope said. Than soon as Mark hung up Hope called Light. Hey babe. Hope said calmly. You sound exhausted. Light said in a wonder I am. I'm on my way home.


End file.
